Discovering the Doctor & Hidden feelings revealed
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: RANDOM STORY!  Mainly focused on Rose and Theta:  The guys have decided to go out to the town, when Theta and Rose lean a but about a man and his space ship that is in some legends. Will their feelings be revealed as well though?  bad summary sorry R&R!


_**This is very random, so I apologize in advance if it's not very good. But I hope it's all right and I hope you guys do enjoy it.**_

_**Note: Yes, everyone is 16 and human and from the 21**__**st**__** century. (Just in case you were wondering**_

_**Disclaimer: (I forget about these). I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters sadly. I would love to though. **_

_**One with the story!**_

"So, what are we gonna do?" Amy Pond asked in her Scottish accent as she and her friend; Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Rory Williams and Theta Sigma as the eight of them walked down the park.

"We could climb trees?" Rose suggested. Amy looked at her.

"Climb trees? Really Rose? How old are you?" Amy said. Rose looked down.

"We could flirt with random people as they walk past?" Jack said in his thick American accent.

"Jack! You're 16! People might think you're one of them weirdoes!" Donna turned to look at him shocked.

"Still." Jack said.

"How about we go into town and do a bit of shopping?" Martha suggested.

"Yeah!" Amy said excited.

"I can deal with that," Donna said. "I'm in."

"Sounds like fun." Jack agreed.

"S'pose, it could be a laugh." Mickey agreed.

"I'm with Mickey," Rory said.

"Rose? Theta? What do you say?" Amy asked. Theta and Rose were at the back of the group. Theta's arm around Rose's shoulders. Amy rolled her eyes, they always did this, and it was so obvious that they liked each other, so why couldn't they just admit it? Amy and Rory had done so, alone with Mickey and Martha and Jack and Donna. None of them understood why Theta and Rose couldn't.

"Oh, Erm yeah whatever." Theta said coming back to reality. He and Rose were obviously not listening.

"OK then, let's go." Amy told hold of Rory's hand and they all made their way into town.

"Finally," breathed Donna. "Whose idea was it to take the scenic route?" She moaned. She turned to Theta and Rose.

"Don't look at us; Amy and Rory were in front." Theta said letting go of Rose's hand and putting his in the air in surrender. Donna eyed the two of them and then turned back around.

"Theta Sigma, are you scared of Donna?" Rose giggled.

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

They continued to walk for a little bit before they stopped in the middle of the high-street.

"So where are we going first?" Jack asked everyone.

"Well, you guys can go somewhere. Rose and I are going to be over there." Theta pointed to a large shop that said 'Adventures for teens'.

"OK, you do that. We'll meet back here for lunch." Martha called to them as Theta and Rose walked off hand-in-hand.

"They aren't exactly what you call 'normal' 16 year-olds are they?" Mickey said as they watched Theta and Rose walk towards the shop.

"No," everyone else said slowly.

"And when will they tell each other they like each other? Grr, it's getting on my nerves." Donna said.

"Tell me about it," Rory replied.

"Anyway, come on let's go do some shopping." Martha said as the six of them walked in the opposite direction.

Theta and Rose walked up to the shop and stepped in. They were overwhelmed by the size of the place. It was almost like the place was bigger on the inside!

They noticed that the shop wasn't exactly a shop but more of an exhibition. There were different sections for different adventures. There was something to do with the woods, the rainforest and...

"Hey, look Theta, space travel!" Rose said pointing to a door that said 'Enter Earthlings'. Theta smiled, took Rose's hand and led her to through the door.

The two of them stopped dead at the sight of the large black room, covered in stars and planets. It was beautiful.

This was defiantly the place for Theta and Rose. Both of them had always wanted to go into space and if it were possible; travel through time! However, there wasn't such thing as that. At least not on Earth. They only really talked about Time and Space travel to each other; because they knew they would only get made fun of if they talked about it to anyone else.

"Rose, this place is amazing. Just imagine if this really was space." Theta said.

"I know, it would be amazing!" Rose smiled at him, her tongue between her teeth. Theta smiled back at her. God he loved her smile. It made him want to melt every time he saw it.

"Hello, you two. Welcome to the space adventures. Where will you be heading first?" A man dressed in tin foil said to them as he walked up to them.

"We don't mind." Rose told him, still smiling.

"Why don't you and your boyfriend start with that over there." The man pointed over at a large blue box in the corner of the room. Theta and Rose looked at each other.

"Why did he say 'boyfriend'?" Theta asked Rose as they made their way to the blue box.

"I dunno, but I was too busy looking at where he was pointing to correct him." Rose explained.

"Maybe he thought we looked like a couple." Theta guessed.

"We don't though, do we?"

"I'm not sure, but think about all the times we have been mistaken for being a couple. We must act like it sometimes."

"But we're not, so their wrong." Rose told him.

"Yep," Theta popped the 'p' as usual.

They finally reached the blue box. They looked at it, confused. Surely this had no relation to space travel.

"Theta, how can a blue police box from the 1950's be relevant to all this?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. Here look, there's information." Theta walked over to a large board on the wall with the information about the box. Rose continued to walk around the box, examining it.

"It says here, that there are legends about this blue box landing on Earth." Theta said. Rose looked at him.

"But it came from Earth in the first place." Rose said.

"I know, but apparently the legend says that the box belonged to a humanoid alien from the planet Gallifrey. It is recorded that he helped save the Earth and the universe from evil. He was very old but looked so young." Theta told her. He then realised that Rose wasn't by his side any longer.

"Theta, look!" Rose called from the other side of the blue box.

"What is it?" Rose pointed.

There was a picture of a man, a man in a long brown coat with messy brown hair in a brown pinstriped suit. He looked to be in his middle/late thirties. Rose looked from the picture to Theta and back again.

"Theta, he looks like an older version of you." Rose said. Theta took hold of Rose's waist and gently moved her out of the way a bit so he could see.

"Flippin' 'eck! He does as well. Is there a name?" Rose looked at the bottom of the picture.

"Yeah, it says he was called 'the Doctor', nobody knew his real name." Rose said.

"He owned the blue box, I guess." Theta said.

"I guess so, did you find out what it was called?" Rose asked. Theta moved back to look at the board on the wall.

"It's called the TARDIS and it stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. It's bigger on the inside, and it says that wherever it lands it's supposed to change shape to blend in, but the circuit got stuck on a trip to 1963 and the Doctor never fixed it." Theta told her.

"Wow, and he looks like you!"

"And he looks like me."

"Tell you what, why don't we give you the nickname 'Doctor'. That sounds quite cool and it suits you." Rose said.

"If you like, but only you can call me it." Theta...the Doctor said.

"Sure thing, Doctor." Rose smiled at him.

The two of them looked around for a little while longer before deciding to go back and meet up with the others. They had probably finished ages ago and waiting for them.

Theta (now known as the Doctor- only to Rose) and Rose walked back towards where they said they would meet the others. After a bit of walking, they spotted them. Theta continued to hold Rose's hand and the two of them ran up to the group. Both smiling like mad.

"Where have you been?" Donna asked folding her arms.

"We got a little caught up sorry," Theta said. "Anyway, what did you do?" He asked.

"We just went up to the fashion store over there." Amy said pointing to a shop in the corner.

"And then we went into the gadget store, cos Jack wanted to go." Rory said.

"Cool," Rose said with a smile.

"How about we get some lunch now?" Mickey suggested.

"Yep, come on." Theta led the group to the cafe where they lined up to get food.

"So, what did you and Rose land up doing?" Martha asked.

"We went into the space travel section in the Adventure place." Theta explained.

Martha rolled her eyes. "You two are so different." She said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Theta asked.

"I didn't they was anything wrong with it." Martha told him. Theta looked at her.

Finally they had their lunches and went up to sit on the bench by the fountain. Theta and Rose sat away from the rest of the group, talking about what they had discovered.

"Do you really think what we saw was true?" Rose asked.

"I dunno, but it sounds cool." Theta replied.

"I know," Rose took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Rose, y'know that person said that I was your boyfriend," Theta started.

"Yeah?" Rose said wanting to know where this was going.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if we were a couple."

"What's brought this on?" Rose asked.

"Well I was thinking. You're my best friend, Rose, but there are times when I want you to be more than that." Theta said.

"Really?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yes, I need to tell you something, Rose."

"OK,"

"But not here." Theta told her.

Rose finished her sandwich and Theta led her over to a nearby alley where they couldn't be seen.

"Theta, why are we down here?" Rose asked.

"Because I don't want to tell you in front of the others." Theta said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm scared." Theta told her.

"How come?"

"Because you know Donna, Amy and Jack- especially Jack. They'd take it out on me." Theta admitted.

"Oh, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Rose asked.

"I'm gonna show you first." Theta bent down and closed the gap between them. His lips pressed hers in a slow kiss. Rose was shocked to say the least but then she responded eagerly. Theta pulled away and looked Rose in the eye.

"I love you, Rose. I always have done." He told her. Rose looked at him lovingly. She had not expected this to happen.

"I love you too, Theta." Rose told him truthfully. They smiled at each other before they closed the gap between them once again. Theta moved his hands to the small of her back and Rose moved hers up into his hair. They stayed like that for a little while, before they parted for the simple reason of lack of oxygen. They smiled at each other, before Theta took Rose's hand and led her back to the fountain. They sat back down and smiled at each other. The others had no idea what had just happened and that was the way they were going to keep it for a while.

Both of them knew that they were going to be in this relationship was a very long time.

~The End~

_**Hope that was all right for you. Please review! (Oh and the shop I used does not exist. Well it doesn't in England).**_

_**Also, I might turn this into a series as well; maybe I can do something like Theta discovers that he is really the Doctor, just a thought. What d'you think?**_

_**Thank you for reading:**_

_**xx**_


End file.
